Little Red
by Cpt. DeBrowe
Summary: A story inspired by a little ficlet. This is Harry & Co.'s 6th year. Pairings are D/G, R/H and H/? Yes the rating has been increased there is a reason for this.
1. Prologue - Little Red Riding Hood

Little Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer:All characters within belong to JK Rowling.

A/N:This little ficlet was written by StrangerWithMyFace and is used with her permission as the prologue of the story that follows.

Ginny wrung her hands as she approached the doors to the Great Hall. She felt very foolish all of a sudden. There was Lavender Brown dressed like genie - a very slutty genie. There wasn't much left to the imagination with that costume. Ginny unconsciously pulled down the hem of her pristine, white dress. It didn't matter. The boys were so riveted by the sight of Lavender's breasts they didn't pay any attention to little Ginny. 

Damn costume, she thought. Damn ball. Damn Halloween. Why couldn't they just have a normal feast like they did every year? 

* * * * *

Why couldn't they have a normal feast like they did every year? 

Draco rolled his eyes. God, how ridiculous everyone looked. As if he were going to be fooled into thinking that Pansy Parkinson was a virtuous princess. She kept batting her eyelashes at him, like a coat of paint could make an old house new. 

He inched father away from Crabbe and Goyle, who were dressed as Knights. Except, their armor was too heavy and they kept knocking each other over. Perhaps if he got far enough away he could forget that he knew them. Or perhaps the earth would swallow him up right then and there. 

Draco found himself aching for the incredibly dull parties his mother threw. At least no one ever tried to make him wear silly hats then. He had refused to wear a costume. Professor Snape was the only other person who had opted to wear plain, black robes to the festivities. Their eyes met briefly. Snape was just as horrified as Draco was. His statement read plainly: kill me now. 

He glanced around the room again, becoming more depressed with humanity every moment. Was no one sane in this school? The Headmaster, fittingly dressed as a clown, was dancing with Professor Sprout, who wore a large pumpkin suit that made it hard for her to move properly. She kept banging into the other partiers. 

Over at the Gryffindor end, Colin Creevey was taking massive amounts of pictures. Draco snorted. What icing atop the cake: not only did they look like idiots, now the moment would be immortalized so they could go back and look at it whenever they wanted a good laugh.

He was prepared to get up and stalk out of the room when his eyes caught a flash of red coming through the door. Draco nearly choked. Was that Ginny Weasley?

_Owoooooooo!_

_Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? _

_Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood. _

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, _

_You sure are looking good. _

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want. _

_Listen to me. _

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione grinned widely at her friend. 

Ginny blushed. Even bookish Hermione had a better costume than she did. She was dressed as a witch that had been burned at the stake, complete with robes that were tattered in just the right places. 

Hermione noticed where Ginny's eyes were and started to explain. But Ginny didn't hear who Hermione was supposed to be, when she was killed or any of the other parts of the history lesson. She kept noticing how her brother, Ron, was looking at Hermione. Ginny sighed. She wished someone would look at her like that. Even when they looked like an old, dead witch and a Chaser for the Chudley Cannons, they still made a good couple. 

"Who are you supposed to be?" Hermione asked patiently bringing Ginny out of her reverie. 

Ginny looked down at her costume. Wasn't it obvious? White, baby-doll dress, pigtails, red cape. "I'm Little Red Riding Hood." 

"Oh," said Hermione sheepishly as Ron nudged her toward the dance floor. "See ya later, Gin," she called over her shoulder. 

Ginny sank dejectedly into a chair. Sure, her costume was a bit old. It was a hand-me-down that had fit her perfectly a few years ago. Now the dress was a bit short and the cape was tight around her neck. But surely a girl as smart as Hermione should be able to tell who she was supposed to be. 

She leaned over to reach for some Pumpkin Juice and found herself face-to-breast with Dean Thomas. Ginny blushed furiously and tried to cover herself. Damn dress was too small! She was popping out all over the place. To her surprise Dean blushed too. He walked away hastily casting furtive glances at her while he chatted with Seamus. 

Oh my god. Was he checking her out? 

_Little Red Riding Hood _

_I don't think little big girls should _

_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone. _

_Owoooooooo! _

Draco watched her from across the room. To his dismay, so did most every guy in the place. 

It was almost obscene the way her little dress climbed up her thighs like that. And the way it gathered around her perky breasts. He closed his eyes trying to shut the images out. He should not be thinking about Ginny this way. It was like the 11th Commandment. Thou shalt not lust after Weasleys. 

Crabbe and Goyle had noticed her now. They were pointing and snickering dully. For some reason, he felt like throttling them. How dare they? The things they were saying about her... it was sick. Didn't they know she was sweet and innocent? Or that she was too good for either of them? 

From across the room, her big brown eyes met his. He felt his stomach drop and his pants tighten. 

_What big eyes you have, _

_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. _

_So just to see that you don't get chased _

_I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. _

Goyle said something to Crabbe and lumbered toward Ginny. He walked the way only drunk men and Goyle could walk. Draco was filled with an odd sort of emotion. Jealousy? Anger? Protectiveness? Lust? 

He leapt to his feet, finally vacating his spot. He could easily outstrip Goyle. Draco moved with such grace that one might think he were floating while Goyle, well, Goyle fell a lot. 

He grabbed Ginny's hand and steered her away from the larger boy. "Leave us alone, idiot," he said in a tone that made Goyle stop short. He retreated to Crabbe with his tail between his legs. 

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes wide. She obviously didn't understand why he would tell off his "friend" for her. Or why he was moving her toward the dance floor now. Draco always seemed so cold and frightening. Right now his touch was fiery and he was still frightening but it was oddly exhilarating. 

She bit her lip. How could she be so attracted to him?

_What full lips you have. _

_They're sure to lure someone bad. _

_So until you get to grandma's place _

_I think you ought to walk with me and be safe. _

"Listen," Draco began uncomfortably. "Goyle's not very gentlemanly. Maybe I should take you back to Gryffindor tower." 

Ginny looked around. It wasn't like she was having any fun anyway. No one would notice that she was gone really. "Ok." She let him lead her to the exit. His chivalry was throwing her. Wasn't this the same guy that had made it his life's work to torture her brother? Why would he want to look after her? 

Draco rubbed his eyes trying to get the image of Goyle's dirty hands all over Ginny's body out of his head. Then that was replaced with one of his hands all over her body which was more appealing but still disturbing. He wondered if she knew that her skirt revealed the swell of her bottom when her hips swayed like that. Or that when she bent over to buckle her black patent leather shoes it gave a nice view of her chest. 

Geez Draco, he scolded himself, keep your pants on. 

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on _

_Until I'm sure that you've been shown _

_That I can be trusted walking with you alone. _

_Owoooooooo! _

"We're here," Ginny whispered. The Fat Lady was snoozing in her portrait. Ginny felt a little bad about having to wake her. She also felt bad about having to leave Draco here. She had sort of hoped he would do something...but she didn't know what. 

"Oh." Draco kicked himself for not thinking of something more interesting to say. 

She moved a step toward him. "Would you like to come inside?" 

He was sure she thought it was a polite gesture. Simple. He found it very seductive. "I don't think your friends would like that," he whispered hoarsely trying to convince himself more than anything. He couldn't go in there. If he did then he would do things that weren't polite. Bad things. Things that would probably scare her if she knew he was thinking about them right now. 

And the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. 

"You're probably right." She sighed crestfallen. It seemed like he had been interested in more than just walking her home for a few minutes there. She had hoped that once, just once, someone would stop thinking of her as Ron's little sister. The littlest Weasley. The baby. 

Draco's throat was very dry. 

_Little Red Riding Hood _

_I'd like to hold you if I could _

_But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. _

_Owoooooooo! _

Suddenly he was right on top of her. Ginny gasped. His hands were on her shoulders, stroking her arms. She closed her eyes reveling in the feel of his touch. She breathed deeply so she wouldn't forget the smell. Draco's smell. She buried her head in his hard chest. It felt like her entire body was wrapped in warmth. She just wanted to stay there with him. All those other people, they didn't matter. 

He looked down at her with a hungry need. He desperately wanted to kiss her - to feel her rosy lips quiver under his. Then to run his hands all over her body, those smooth legs, her round ass, the ample breasts that had teased him all night and the soft skin of her face. He wanted to hear her scream his name. 

He wanted her to howl. 

_What a big heart I have-the better to love you with. _

_Little Red Riding Hood _

_Even bad wolves can be good. _

_I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side. _

_Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place. _

Draco tried to regain his composure. He wouldn't. He couldn't. What was he doing? He jumped back as if bitten by a snake. Ginny blinked. Now he was really confusing her. 

He watched the emotions play across her delicate face. His mouth curved into a slight smile. "I should go," he whispered thickly. 

She nodded. She didn't want him to but maybe it was for the best... 

Draco leaned forward, gently brushing his lips across the top of her fiery head. "Good night, Little Red Riding Hood." 

It lasted only for a second. His skin touched her head and sent chills all the way down to her toes. She shivered from the cold and wished he would hold her again. She knew he wouldn't. 

He could only kiss her head, and he shouldn't even have done that, or he'd mar her pure skin with his touch. 

As he walked away, Draco threw one last glance over his shoulder. 

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood _

_You sure are looking good _

_You're everything that a big bad wolf could want._

_Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaaa! Baaa? _


	2. End of Term

chap1

Disclaimer:All characters within belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1

End of Term

"Hey Ginny you okay?" Ron looked at his sister and frowned.Ginny had been acting a little strange almost all year, at least since Halloween and he still didn't know why.

"I'm fine Ron don't worry.I was just thinking about..an essay that I have to write for Professor Binns." Ginny said as she shook her head, Ron didn't seem to have notice the short pause as she spoke. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Ginny, this is the wrong time for Ron to start noticing me zoning out, especially considering where I was looking--he'd go ballistic if he saw, Ginny thought to herself. It had been months since the Halloween Ball and she still didn't understand what had happened.After all this was ****__Draco Malfoy she was thinking about and he was never nice.But if she was truthful, she had noticed that Draco had tempered his comments about her and to a lesser extent about Harry, Ron and Hermione.Once or twice she had even caught him staring at her although he always looked away as soon as he saw she'd noticed him._

"Alright if you say so." Ron turned back to the end of term feast with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Ginny went back to her food also but she wasn't as interested as he was.Slowly her eyes began scanning the hall until they landed on him, again - it seemed everytime she didn't really pay attention to where she was looking she'd see that fair-haired head come into her sights.He was staring at her again but then Pansy said something and he turned to look at her._I don't understand him, why was he being so nice? Ginny thought to herself.She could still feel the soft touch of his lips to the top of her head.__This is crazy! Ginny thought shaking her head again __That was months ago! But somehow she didn't think she'd convinced herself yet._

Draco answered Pansy's question and then returned to his own plate._Why am I feeling like this? She's a Weasley for crying out loud, I should be making snide remarks and laughing at them, not wondering if I can kiss her!If I should even consider myself worthy to kiss her! Draco's thoughts where as confused as Ginny's if he had only know it.He looked up again at the Gryffindor table; there she was her red hair drawing him in like a moth to a flame.__Except that she's the one that would get burned if anyone found out.My father would just lose it and he's the big one.Draco thought as he watched her eating and joking with the people next to her.Also in the back of his mind was the bracelet he'd purchased on the last trip to Hogsmeade.How was he supposed to get it to her?He wasn't even really sure he should have bought it in the first place but when he'd seen it he'd thought it was perfect.He'd added two more charms to the ones already on it and was hoping his father didn't ask him how he'd spent the last of his Gallons.He didn't think his father would be too happy about him spending money on a Weasley of all people.__Maybe I should just use one of the school owls and send it without a note, he thought.But somehow he never made it up to the owlery to send it._

"Hey, was that Malfoy that just left our compartment?" said Hermione.The six of them - Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George had been going through the train saying their goodbyes, especially the twins, as this had been their last year.At her words the four boys sped up but came up empty handed.Hermione and Ginny had already gone into the compartment but hadn't found anything out of the ordinary.

"If it was, he's gone now," said Harry as he came in followed by the three Weasley brothers.

"Well, nothing seems to be missing and nothing seems to have been added so maybe it was just a false alarm", said Ginny as she and Hermione looked up at their arrival.

"Lousy git," Ron muttered, "bet he thought we were in here and wanted to start a fight"

"Leave it be Ron, he didn't do any harm," Said Hermione as she finished poking the last of her things into the trunk and got up to hug Ron.Ron grumbled a bit but when Draco didn't bother them for the rest of the trip he seemed to forget about the whole incident altogether.Ginny realized she was the only one to notice that Draco had been alone, no Crabbe or Goyle tagging behind him.

Ginny bounced on her bed for a few moments before going over to her trunk to unload it.

Books went into the shelves, parchment, quills and ink went into the desk and as the robes came out Ginny held them up to check if they would fit for another year before putting them into the closet.Towards the bottom of the trunk she found the costume she'd worn to the Halloween Ball._Well this is one thing that won't be going back into my closet that's for sure, Ginny thought as she pulled it out.She unrolled it anyway put pull against her body, as she did there was a thump as something landed on the floor.Looking down Ginny stared at the small black box as if it would start talking to her and explain what it was doing in her room.After a few moments Ginny bent down to pick it up and slowly opened it.Ginny gasped softly as the contents where revealed.Putting the box down she pulled out the bracelet inside.The silver bracelet and charms winked in the fading sunlight.__It's beautiful, Ginny thought as she looked at each charm in order, __but when did Harry have time to put it in my trunk? She fingered each charm in turn: a basket, a cape, a wolf's head, a bunch of wildflowers, a small cottage, and an ax. __I guess Harry did notice what I wore after all, but why did he hide it in my trunk instead of just giving it to me… but her thoughts trailed off as she saw the last two charms: a gryphon and a serpent hanging from the same link.Then she remembered Draco on the train.Suddenly scared she threw the bracelet back into its box and shoved the box into the back of her dresser drawer.That's when she noticed that the cape to her costume was missing._

Draco Malfoy stood in his room watching the house elves empty the contents of his trunk around the room.He turned in a circle and wondered why he felt like something was missing.The voice of one of the house elves brought him back to the present.

"Sir, where is this to go sir?" said an elf that looked like it thought Draco was going to take his head off for asking the question.

"Give it to me, I'll take care of it." Draco snarled as he took the item from the elf.The elf backed away from him hitting its head on the floor as it went."Stupid elf." Draco said as he walked toward the window and looked out._Maybe I just needed to get away from school, just not see her for two months, that'll take care of these strange feelings I got.He sat down in the window seat and rested his head against the glass.His fingers ran through the material in his hands almost without his control.__Just get some breathing space and time to myself and I'll be the same old Draco in no time. His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of his mother at the door to his room._

"Draco?Dinner will be in 30 minutes.Your father has guests so you are expected to dress appropriately and act accordingly.Don't be late."Narcissa Malfoy didn't wait for her son's response before walking away from the door.

Draco sighed and stood up.The elves were already laying out everything he would need for dinner.He held the red material up to his face and inhaled before putting it in the top drawer of his dresser._Right I'll forget her all right….I'll probably learn how to fly without a broom this summer too. Draco turned to get ready for dinner with a grim look on his face._


	3. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Return to Hogwarts

Draco watched as the last of his things were packed into the trunk, suddenly he turned and pulled an object from a drawer.Walking over he breathed in the scent from the red cloth and then shoved it as deep as he could into the trunk.Walking toward the window he thought about the people he would be seeing on the train._I don't know if I am going to be able to put up with Crabbe and Goyle this year. I feel as if I'm stifling every time they come near me.I hope Pansy doesn't start trying to hang off of my arm every time I turn around either.But before he knew it his thoughts had drifted in a different direction.__I wonder if she found it.I wonder if she even bothered keeping it._

Ginny fingered the bracelet on her wrist.Over the summer she had pulled it out several times and looked at it only to throw it back into the drawer.But now that she was on the train and headed back to Hogwarts, she felt safe about pulling it out and trying it on.What had gotten into Malfoy?Why would he have bought her something so obviously expensive?Ginny was still thinking about that when the door to the compartment opened and Hermione walked in.Ginny pulled the sleeve of her robe down before anything was seen.

"Honestly Ron, I don't see what was so important about getting onto the train that you had to drag me away from your mother," Hermione was saying as she came in.

"Ron just didn't want Mom embarrassing him in front of you," said Ginny as she looked up.

"That's not it at all Ginny," Ron tried to look calm but his ears were slowly turning red.

"I think I'm going to go see who else is here.See you later Hermione." Ginny said as she rose from her seat and left the compartment.Outside the door she almost ran into Harry who looked as if he had just escaped his own encounter with Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi Ginny.Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked

"I just left them in there, why?" Ginny responded

"I need to ask them something," said Harry

"I would wait before going in there Harry," said Ginny as she stepped away from the door and prepared to make her way down the corridor.

"Why?Oh, right, never mind," said Harry as he flushed red, "Do um…how was your summer?"

"Harry, you were there for most of it so you know already!" Ginny sounded exasperated as she started walking.

"Oh right, I was.I guess I'm not used to seeing Ron and Hermione as a couple you know?" said Harry following her, "where are we going anyway?"

"I was just going to see if I could find a quiet place to sit.You can probably go back there.They're probably looking for you by now you know."Ginny spoke softly as she kept moving.She didn't really want company at the moment.Harry seemed to get the idea and moved back up the corridor toward where Ron and Hermione where at. Ginny sighed and leaned against the wall as she watched him walk away._Harry sure has gotten tall.Ginny was suddenly surprised to realized that the thought didn't seemed to cause the slight hitch in her heart that it used to.__I don't know what's worse.The thought that I'm over Harry completely and not a little girl anymore or the thought that it's Draco Malfoy that made me realize it._

"Well if it isn't Little Red." A voice drawled behind her.Ginny swung round to find herself face to face with Draco.Ginny started for a moment until her eyes flashed.

"And who are you supposed to be?The Big Bad Wolf?Should I start looking for a woodsman?Or just an axe?" said Ginny in a sudden burst of unexplained anger.

Draco's eyes flashed as well, "You wouldn't have to look very far, I'm sure Potty would be more than glad to fill that role for you."

"Who says I have to have someone do it for me in the first place Malfoy?" Ginny sneered and turned down the corridor in the opposite direction from what she had started.Draco watched her go.However the flash of silver on her wrist didn't escape his notice and as he turned to go back to his compartment he was surprised to find that he was smiling.


	4. In the Great Hall

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : All characters owned by JK Rowlings

Chapter 3

In the Great Hall

Ginny followed Ron, Harry and Hermione into the Great Hall as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. After they were seated Ginny started looking around the room. She saw Draco enter flanked by his usual bodyguards of Crabbe and Goyle. _What is it about him? One moment I want him to kiss me and the next I want to throw him in the lake and hope the giant squid gets him. _Ginny still wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to Draco and the way he was acting. He hadn't bothered her or any of the others for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts after that one outburst in the corridor. She played with the charms on her wrist as she watched him take his place at the Slytherin table. At the front of the room the new first years were getting Sorted.

"I do hope that we get some good students this year," Hermione commented from her spot next to Ginny, "Maybe they'll make up for all the points Harry and Ron keep losing."

"Fred and George aren't here this year either so that will help too," Ginny responded looking up.

"It's going to be a lot quieter in the common room without them pulling pranks and trying out things for their joke shop," Hermione mused.

"I should think you'd be happy about that," Ron said from the other side of her, "no one interrupting your studies and all that."

"I'll still miss them you know," Hermione responded looking down at her plate.

"I'm going to miss Lee Jordan doing the commentary on the Quiddich matches myself," Harry spoke up from the other side of the table, "It was fun watching Professor McGonagall trying to stifle some of his more outrageous comments," he continued with a smile. Hermione shook her head and turned back to Ginny.

"Do you know who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is Ginny?"

"Ginny?" Hermione repeated after not getting an immediate response. Ginny started as Hermione's voice shook her out of the trance she seemed to have sunk into. Tearing her eyes off of Draco - _Why do I keep staring at him? _- she thought and looked at the High Table searching for the new face. Catching sight of the new professor - seated between Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape - she said, "No, but my father said they got someone who just finished Auror Training, something about passing on some of his learning before going in the field." Her fingers seemed to drift of their own accord to the bracelet on her wrist. _I wonder what I can get for Draco to match this?_ She thought as Hermione's next words floated over her head. _Arrgg! What am I thinking? I should be wondering what Draco is trying to pull with this not trying to figure out what kind of gift to get him! _Her eyes drifted back up to watch the silvery blond head two tables over. Next to her, Hermione trailed off thoughtfully.

Draco seated himself at the Slytherin table, as far away from the Bloody Baron as he could get, and waited while Crabbe and Goyle did the same. Across from him Pansy Parkinson was prattling on about what she had done that summer to Millicent Bulstrode. He looked up the High Table; it looked like Professor McGonagall was getting ready to start the Sorting. He wasn't really interested in that so he started looking around at the other tables. There were empty spots here and there, Cedric Diggory may have been the first to die two years ago when Lord Voldemort came back but he certainly wasn't the only one. It looked like they had lost two or three more people over the summer. Draco was brought back to the present by clapping; it looked like they had gotten their first new Slytherin. He glanced at the boy for a moment then went back to looking at the other tables. Inevitably his eyes fell on her. She seemed to be answering a question asked by Granger, but as he watched she seemed to be playing with something in her wrist. Something inside him gave a lurch. _She's still got it, and she's wearing it! I don't believe it; I have thought she would have thrown it out the train window after what I said._ He shook his head in amazement. Across from him Pansy watched him shaking his head and turned to see what he was looking at. Noticing Ginny she turned back and said, "Amazing isn't it? They actually have new robes this year. I wonder what they had to sell to afford that?" The sarcasm was quite evident in her voice.

"Mind your own business Pansy," Draco snapped. _Where did that come from? _He thought, _I'm usually the first one to say things about how little the Weasley's have and now I'm telling someone off for making the same kind of comment? Something has got to be wrong with me._

Pansy's eyes flashed, "Why? You'd say the same thing," she retorted echoing what he had just been thing, "Or are you trying to tell me you like the skinny little wench?" Pansy eyed him curiously.

"No I'm just tired of hearing your voice, it's making me lose my appetite," he snarled suddenly getting up from the table and walking out of the Great Hall. Pansy watched him go with dangerously glittering eyes.

Ginny's head snapped up as she realized the movement she'd seen was Draco who had gotten up from his heat and was stalking out of the hall. _I wonder what happened that he did that? What am I thinking? Anything that makes Draco Malfoy leave the room has to be good right?_ But somehow she didn't think she'd convinced herself.

A/NAnd here is where I will answer some of the reviews.

Kat O' Connell – Because if it were anyone else the song just wouldn't fit, I mean can you see Crabbe or Goyle as a sneaky wolf????

Rose Tangle – No the song wasn't playing it's just in the insperation for the story.FYI the song is called Little Red Riding Hood and it's sung by Sam the Sham and the Pharos (what a name huh?)

[Dobby@Winky][1] and Spy_Angel - I'm really sorry but I just write what they (points at characters above) say to write and they said this one stops here so it did, but there are some longer chapters coming.I promise.

And now a big Thank You to everyone who reviewed – Min_1979, Shankz, K, Ron's Babe, Lily Ayl, Me (whoever you are), RisingStar, Arime Setta, Mae, Godess, Illiterate, Kay, Swish, Erica, DaemonGirl,Pipina, Evil Fiona, Rose Tangle, Pheonix, Amanda, Twirlgirl04, Shadow Knight, Erin, Draco's Cutie Gal, Summer_Thyme, Missy, Water Sprite, Swim Angel, and MP

Also to Spy_Angel, Illiterate, DaemonGirl, Evil Fiona, Lily Ayl, RisingStar, Min_1979, Arime Setta, and Summer_Thyme.I am flattered that you all considered it good enough to add to your favorites.

   [1]: mailto:Dobby@Winky



	5. Life get complicated

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

WARNING: This chapter contains rape, if you have a problem with that please stop reading NOW!That said enjoy the story.

Chapter 4

Life gets complicated

The first two weeks of school had been rather uneventful although she'd caught Draco starting at her once or twice and once she caught him following her from Charms class to Potions. When he realized she'd seen him, he sneered and made for farther in the dungeons. She was still a little confused.

"Miss Weasley!Five points from Gryffindor and I'm sure the rest of your classmates would appreciate it if you were to rejoin the class."Professor Snape's voice jolted Ginny out of her musing.She sat bolt upright in her stool as snickers erupted from the Slytherin side of the classroom.Mortified she looked down at her notes only to discover she had doodled the name "Virginia Ann Malfoy-Weasley" on the edge of the paper.Blushing furiously she covered it with her hand and added the information that Professor Snape had just put in the blackboard. _I can't believe I wrote that! _Ginny thought as she tried to put an attentive look on her face as Professor Snape continued his lecture. _Ugg!Malfoy's a creep, not someone to be mooning over!_Finally the class was over and Ginny gathered her things and bolted for the Gryffindor tower.

Seated on her four-poster bed Ginny poured over all the notes she had taken in class.She was horrified to discover that she had written "Virginia Ann Malfoy-Weasley" and other variations thereof on several more pieces of parchment and one piece which looked like it was from History of magic that was covered with that and hearts of various shapes and sizes.Hastily transferring the notes to fresh pieces of paper she took all the doodled papers down to the common room and threw them into the fire.Her hand started to creep up to her wrist before she remembered that she'd taken the bracelet off and buried it in her trunk.

"What are you doing that for?"Hermione's voice came from behind her.

"Just some sheets that I had no use for," Ginny said, "I just didn't want to throw them in the garbage."Ginny left the common room hoping she had managed to keep Hermione from suspecting anything.Hermione watched her go then grabbed the fire tongs from the holder.Snagging one of the scraps that was left she blew it out and gazed thoughtfully at what she saw.

"Virg iAlfoy-Wele"

_I hope she knows what she is doing_ Hermione mused _because if he's playing with her she could really get hurt.And I don't want that to happen. _Reaching her room she tucked the scrap carefully into one of her books and went to dinner.

It was the beginning of October and all the students could talk about was the Halloween Ball.Dean Thomas grabbed Ron in the common room and dragged him off to one corner.

"Hey Ron um…" Dean faltered.

"What?" said Ron.

"Well I was wondering if you knew if Ginny was going to the Ball this year I mean…" Dean broke off as he saw the look of confusion on Ron's face.

"What are you asking me for?" Ron asked, "I'm not her keeper or anything.And since when have you been interested in Ginny anyway?"

"I know but well, you're her brother and I though you would know if she was interested in anyone and well…um…" Dean flushed as he realized Ron was staring at him open mouthed.

"Dean are you trying to tell me that you fancy Ginny?" Ron asked as what Dean was saying finally sunk in.

"Well…um…I guess so," Dean was blushing furiously, his dark skin even darker as his embarrassment grew, "I was kind of hoping to find out if she hadn't said anything to you so I didn't make a complete fool out of myself by asking her to go with me if she already had someone she wanted to go with you know like…um…maybe Harry."Dean finished weakly.

"Dean, Harry's more interested in going with Cho, if he can ever get over feeling guilty about Cedric.And Ginny got over her crush on Harry in her second year.So if you can quit being such a git and go over and ask her you can find out for yourself you know."

"Oh right…um…yeah I'll do that."Dean said as Ron left to go back to Hermione.

Ginny sighed in relief as she closed the book in front of her and rolled up her parchment._Finished!Now all I have to do is get back to Gryffindor tower without Dean seeing me. _For the past two weeks Dean had been following her around like he wanted to say something to her but every time she turned around to confront him about it he would vanish.Once or twice when this happened she had seen Draco Malfoy snarling in Dean's direction, which only served to confuse her even more._I'm getting to know this place as well as Fred and George. _In trying to stay away from Dean and Draco Ginny had found some very creative ways of getting from anywhere in the castle to the Gryffindor tower.Today she opted for a route that would take her past the dungeons. _As if school and You-Know-Who weren't enough to worry about.I've got Draco Malfoy acting like a jealous rhino every time I turn around and Dean Thomas following me around like a lost puppy.What next? Neville Longbottom reciting bad love sonnets in the common room? _Lost in thought Ginny didn't notice the shadow that detached itself from the dungeon wall.Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into one of the abandoned classrooms.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this," a rough voice said from behind her, after a moment Ginny was able to identify the voice as Goyle."I'm going to enjoy this," he said as he threw her down on the floor.In his hand was a dagger that he used to slice open her robes.She felt a sharp pain at her shoulder and the next thing she knew Goyle was on top of her pulling up his own robes.In a daze she heard the door open and running footsteps come up to where she was struggling with the much larger boy.Goyle was suddenly pulled off of her and she watched in amazement as Draco Malfoy hauled back and landed a punch on the larger boy's face.Goyle looked up in amazement at Draco, suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall.Draco looked down at Ginny; "Are you alright?" the concern in his voice seemed strange.Draco took in the torn robes and hauled off his cloak, "Here use this.You might want to get to Gryffindor tower as fast as you can."Noticing she was bleeding he said, "Better yet go to Madame Pomfrey and get that looked at, it looks deep."Ginny reached up to her shoulder and pulled it away bloody.

"I think that's what I'll do," Ginny's voice was trembling as she pulled the cloak closer to her body, "What are you going to do about him?"

"This piece of trash?I think we are going to go have a talk with Professor Snape."The bigger boy was still pinned up against the wall where he seemed to be fighting-and losing-against something that wasn't there.Ginny nodded and fled the room._"Mobiliarbus" _Draco made Goyle follow him to Professor Snape's office.

The Great hall that night was filled with the buzz of whispers.

"Did you hear what happened to Goyle?He got taken off the grounds by dementors"

"I heard Draco and Goyle got into a fight"

"Someone told me they caught him trying to kill Professor Flitwick with a sword"

"I heard he got the kiss before they even left Hogwarts" 

"Draco and Ginny were kissing in Professor Snape's classroom."

No one seemed to know exactly what had happened and Draco was happy to keep it that way.Crabbe sat down next to him looking like he was going to bolt if Draco looked at him sideways."Don't even ask," snarled Draco. Crabbe just nodded once and set to eating.

Ginny made her way up to her four-poster slowly wrapped in the remains of her robes and Draco's cloak.Madame Pomfrey had taken one look at her and simply asked her if she wanted to talk about it.When Ginny had shook her head she'd taken a couple of pictures of Ginny and then healed everything up without a word.When she'd given Ginny the choice of resting in the hospital wing or in her dorm Ginny had chosen to return to the tower.Pushing aside the curtains she laid down only to sit up when her head touched something unfamiliar.She opened the package carefully to reveal a brand new costume.White dress, red shoes and red cape.Also inside was an unsigned note:

Little Red,

Go to the ball with me?

She stared at it for a moment before reaching for a quill to write simply "Yes" on the note and folding it.Putting on a new robe she walked to the owlery to send it.

A/N: Okay time for the Thank You and notes.

Michelle P. Arabeque1 and Maidmarian62 :There WILL be longer chapters I promise.Really I do. J

After Shock and Jayna:Yes I will be writing more of this story, at least to the end of it and if I get a good idea I MIGHT do a sequel, maybe. J

Thank you for reviewing to, Will604, w&m_law, Min_1979, Erinasianangel2727, Lily Ayl, Phoenix

Thank you to Alynnia McKinnon and Annie Dumbledore for adding me to your favorites (even if you only did it to keep up with the new chapters J )

For anyone who missed it I did post a small cookie that takes place between this chapter and the previous chapter called "The Note"

WARNING: It is rated R for nakedness (Draco of course J )


	6. Before The Ball

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 5

Before the Ball

Draco lay in his four-poster staring at the ceiling, disgusted at the Slytherins and disgusted at Goyle in particular.Not that Goyle was a Slytherin anymore.He'd watched as the Aurors had handcuffed him and Dumbledore had snapped his wand before they left.Goyle's belongings had already been packed and sent to his parents along with an explanation of what had happened.He rolled over and buried his face in his hands._I should have seen this coming!I should have known one of them would have tried something like this._Someone entering the dorm room interrupted his self-recriminations.

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk to anyone." He snarled.

"I'm sorry," said Crabbe edging into the room, "but this owl has a note for you and he won't give it to anyone else."

"All right give it to me and leave." He said getting up from the bed.Crabbe brought the owl over and let Draco take the note off.Draco noted absently that it was a school owl.When Crabbe left he opened the note.It was the note he had sent up to Ginny with the costume via one of the school house-elves.Written underneath his request was only one word:

Yes

Suddenly the day seemed much better.

"So Dean have you asked her yet?There's only a week before the Ball you know." Ron leaned over the chair as he said this.

"Um…no I haven't." Dean responded flushing.

"Well go over there and say something.If you wait much longer Neville is going to ask her you know."Ron smiled as he prodded the darker boy.Dean looked up surprised and then over to where Ginny was working on some homework.Taking a deep breath he got up and walked over to where Ginny was.

"Ginny…um…" Dean began.

Ginny looked up, "Yes Dean," she sighed, "is something wrong?"

"No I just…um…was wondering if you…well…I was thinking if you weren't going to the Ball with anyone if you would…" Dean stammered.

"No," Ginny interrupted, "Thank you for asking but I already have a date for the Ball."

"Oh, I guess I should have known Longbottom would beat me to it," Dean seemed pretty dejected.

"Actually Neville did ask me last week but I'm not going with him either." Ginny said.

"You're…you're not?" Dean asked surprised.

"No, I'm not and no, I am not telling you who I'm going with either," Ginny replied, "You'll just have to wait to find out just like everyone else."

Unaware of the conversation taking place between his sister and Dean, Ron approached Harry.

"What I said to Dean applies to you too you know."Ron smiled to take the sting out of his words.

"What?" Harry asked puzzled.

"There is only one week till the dance, you need to ask her before someone else does you daft git," Ron said, "As I recall this is what happened with the Yule Ball our fourth year."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Hermione cried exasperated.She got up from her seat and dragged Harry from his.Pushing him out the portrait hole she looked at the Fat Lady, "He's not allowed back in here until he can prove he's asked her to the Ball.She doesn't even have to say yes as long as he's asked."

The Fat Lady smiled then said chuckling, "Very well dearie, now go on, sooner begun, sooner done." And she waved him on his way as Hermione shut the portrait.He was still staring when Professor Snape came round the corner.

"What are you doing outside your common room Potter?" asked Professor Snape.

The Fat Lady was still chuckling, "He's not allowed back in until he has a date for the Ball."

Professor Snape smiled silkily, "Well I believe Miss Parkinson still needs one.That is, if you can lower yourself to ask a Slytherin."

Harry mumbled something and walked away.Professor Snape watched him go with a sneer on his face.

Harry made his way to the Great Hall where dinner was still going on thinking _Why is it so hard for me to do this?I mean Ron's right, **I** had no fault in what happened to Cedric but my heart says that if I had just let it be he'd still be here.And at least then I wouldn't feel guilty about liking Cho so much.Because then I could actually have someone I could compare to.I mean how do you compete with a memory?_Before he knew it he was there.Looking in he saw that Cho Chang was still at the Ravenclaw table.Taking a deep breath he walked over.

"Um…Cho could I…um…speak to you for a moment?" Harry asked nervous.

"Sure," said Cho getting up from her seat as the girls near her started giggling.They walked a short distance away.

"Um…Cho are you going to the Halloween Ball with anyone?Because if you aren't I was wondering if you would go with me…please?"Harry was so nervous he thought she could feel it.

Cho smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Harry but I already told someone else I'd go with him."

"Oh right um…sorry to bother you."Harry turned and walked away.Cho watched him for a moment sadly before returning to her seat._Stupid, stupid.Guess Ron was right.I shouldn't have waited so long._He looked at the Slytherin table._I can't believe I'm even considering this.Well it's not like I have much choice is there?_He walked up to Pansy.Visibly steeling himself he tapped Pansy on the shoulder.

"Yes?" she said looking up.

Harry cleared his throat, "Pansy I was wondering, if you don't have a date already would you to the Halloween Ball with me?"It came out a little rushed.

Pansy shot Draco a look that plainly said –Are you going to say anything? - and when she got no reaction she smiled sweetly at Harry and said, "I would love to.We can discuss costumes tomorrow in Hogsmeade."

"Uh…right," he turned to go and then remembered, "Um…Pansy could I get something from you?I…er…I'm not allowed back into the common room without proof from my date."Snickers erupted at the Slytherin table.

"You mean a token like the old knights?" Pansy was obviously thrilled at this idea.She reached up and pulled a ribbon from her hair, "Here you go my prince." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.Harry thought his face was on fire as he took it.Pansy quelled further snickers with a glare down the table.

""Right, I'll talk to you tomorrow then," he left before there were any more reactions from the Slytherins.

"Well?" said the Fat Lady when Harry got there.Harry simply held up the dark green ribbon."Oh, well done dear," she said clapping lightly as the portrait opened.

"So do you have a date?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw him.

"Yes," he replied sitting down.

"See I told you Cho'd say yes," Ron said.

"It's not Cho, she already had a date." Harry told him.

"It's not?" Ron was bewildered.

"So who is it then?" Hermione asked.

"It's…um…well it's Pansy Parkinson," he said at last throwing the ribbon at Ron and Hermione.They both stared at him in shock."Professor Snape told me she didn't have a date so when Cho turned me down I asked her and she said yes.She wants to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to find costumes."

Ron was still gaping but Hermione seemed to find her voice, "And Draco didn't say anything?"

"Actually he looked relieved for some reason."Harry told her as puzzled by this reaction as Hermione was.

"Um…well all I can say is I hope you don't regret it." Hermione told him.Ron just stared as Harry fled up to the relative safety of his dorm room.

A/N: Well it's that time again. Time for me to thank all of you wonderful people who have reviewed (and not given up on me J).

Glory:That's okay I've been using British Lingo also and I'm Mexican-American J

Emma:I'm glad you thought the rape scene was well handled, I did worry about it a little but it was unfortunately necessary to the story.

Dewi:I still need to finish this story before I write the sequel you know. J

Julia McGonagall and Krissy: As you can see Goyle got what he deserved…well not quite but close enough. J

Alynnia*McKinnon: Oh my I didn't think it was that good.::blush::I hope I can stay up to your standards. 

Victory on Wings:Thank you for your kind words on "The Note" and don't worry about Dean he found a date, I promise.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed: Draco Crazed Teenage Girl, EmeraldDragon, GoldenFire, Lily Shouk, slackerchick101, *~*GinnyPotter*~*, toria

A special thank you to the repeat offenders…um…reviewers J: Arabesque1, Dobby@Winky, Arime Setta, Shadow Knight.

Thank you for adding me to your favorites lists it always gives me a warm fuzzy when you do: Victory on wings, Julia McGonagall, EmeraldDragon GoldenFire, Emma, Draco crazed teen girl

To everyone: I promise I am getting the chapters out as fast as I can.


	7. At Hogsmeade

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 6

At Hogsmeade

Harry woke up that morning with a vague feeling of dread. It was a moment before he realized why. _I asked Pansy Parkinson to the Halloween Ball! What's worse she said 'yes.' And she wants to drag me around Hogsmeade to find a costume. Ugg! _He flopped back on his bed.

"Harry, are you still in bed?" Hermione's voice was muffled by the fact that she was talking through the door. Harry sat bolt upright. He'd fallen asleep again!

"I'm up, I'm up!," he yelled as he ran around the room getting dressed. Grabbing his cloak, he ran to the door and opened it. Hermione stood there with a grin on her face. The first thing he noticed was the bright orange CC on her robes.

"Here," she said as she pinned Pansy's green ribbon to his robes, "all the girls decided last night that everyone who had a date for the Ball should exchange tokens so the people who don't have dates can keep from embarrassing themselves. We've already told everyone in the other houses. This is for you to give to Pansy," she added the last as she handed him a pin of a tiny golden snitch with little fluttering wings, "Now go to breakfast because she's waiting for you to go to Hogsmeade." She gave him a gentle shove down the stairs.

"Where did this come from?," he asked turning the little pin over in his hand.

"I transfigured and charmed it this morning but I told her you did it so…" she trailed off and gave him a significant look.

"Right, right I did it," Harry said, "I can't believe I'm doing this," he added going down to the Great Hall.

As he was walking in he passed Draco coming out, "Just a friendly warning Potter, Pansy clings," he drawled as he left.

Harry turned around to ask him to explain when he felt his arm being taken by Pansy. "Oh Harry, I thought you'd overslept, come on get some breakfast so we can go."

Harry suddenly understood what Draco had meant as Pansy dragged him over to the Slytherin table. "Uh, Pansy…um…shouldn't I go sit at MY house table?"

"Nonsense no one is going to say anything." This statement was accompanied by a glare from those Slytherins already seated. 

Across the hall Hermione gave him a look and tapped her pin. Oh right he thought, "Um…this is for you Pansy." He pinned the little Snitch to her with difficulty as Pansy still had a hold of his arm.

"Oh how adorable!," she gushed, "and so appropriate too since you are the best Seeker at school."

Harry was beginning to get the idea that this was going to be a long week.

**********

_Whoever came up with the idea of trading tokens should be permanently hexed…or given a medal, I can't decide which, _Draco mused as he looked at the display of pins in the store. _Now to find something that says "my date" without saying it. _Suddenly his eyes fell on a gold pin shaped like a cape. _Perfect! Now for mine, I think I saw a silver wolf's head in here…there it is! _He paid for the pins and left the store pocketing them. Looking up he spotted Harry with Pansy attached to his arm like a limpet. _Ha! I almost feel sorry for him, maybe I should have warned him about her before he asked her to the dance…nah this is too much fun to watch, _he thought shaking with silent laughter.

"Pansy this is the third store we've been to," Harry was getting tired of being pulled all over Hogsmeade and felt like he was about to explode. _Remind me why I'm doing this? Oh yes, I was a stupid git and waited too long to find a date, that's why._

"Oh Harry look! This is perfect," Pansy was now twirling in place causing the skirt of the Cinderella dress she'd tried on to flair, "what do you think?" Harry had to admit it looked better than some of the other stuff she had tried on so far. Actually Harry had to admit she looked pretty in it.

"You look really nice, Pansy," he said. While he didn't want the endless trying on of dresses to end(it was the only time all day he had had his arm unencumbered by a fawning Pansy), he did want to stop going from store to store.

"Look they even have a matching Prince Charming outfit too," she giggled.

Harry gaped, she didn't expect him to wear that did she? Dismayed he surveyed the costume; tight red pants, a matching red jacket with gold buttons, a white shirt, white gloves, knee high spit shined black boot and a sword belt complete with sword and scabbard. To top it all off it had a gold coronet engraved with dragons and studded with false stones.

"Pansy, please tell me you're joking," Harry pleaded still staring.

"Now how can I be Cinderella without my Prince Charming?" she asked pushing him toward the dressing rooms, "now try it on and let's see how it fits."

Harry gave the outfit in his hands one more dismayed look before sighing in resignation. He'd been doing that a lot today.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter everyone, but as I've said before I can only write what these people tell me to write.

Julia McGonagall:Well I'm sorry I won't be doing any snogging scenes yet, but if you can bear with me you just might get some snogging soon, but I'm not tell who. :D

Myst:I hope this can convert you too.VBG

Allynia*McKinnon:I hope I can stay up to your standerds.

Thank you, to everyone else who reviewed:Debra, Pretty Pink Princess, Dementia, Missy, and Holly 

Special Thank yous for my repeat reviewers : LilyAyl, Draco Crazed Teenage Girl, Mirror of Erised~, and Erin.

Lots of hugs to: Andiegels, Jenaque, Josephine, *~*GinnyPotter*~* and Summer_Thyme who added me to their favorites lists.


	8. Halloween

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowlings

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 7

Halloween

Ron came down the staircase slowly._I can't believe I let myself be talked into wearing this thing, _he thought savagely only to have his train of thought derailed by a flash of light.Colin Creevey was taking pictures again. _Great just what I needed.Pictures to immortalize me in this ridiculous outfit.Who ever decided that Robin Hood wore tights anyway?They should be hexed.I feel like a fool, I probably look like one too._

_ _

"Don't you ever stop taking pictures Colin?" Ron bit off savagely.

"No, I've decided that I'm going to be a professional photographer after I graduate. I need to get all the practice I can get until then," Colin said then he went off to take another person's picture.Then Ron's eyes fell on Hermione._She looks great though, maybe people will pay more attention to her than me.Wait!What am I thinking, I don't WANT people to be looking at her._

_ _

Hermione was talking to Lavender Brown.She seemed to be telling her about the inaccuracies in the Muggle version of what happened to Robin Hood and Maid Marian._I should have known, _Ron thought, _I swear she has to have the entire library memorized by now. _As he walked over to her he noticed absently that Ginny was leaving out of the portrait hole.

"Are you ready?" he asked Hermione.

"Oh, don't you look handsome!" Lavender gushed eyeing the green tights and doublet.

"Mumble, mumble," Ron was sure his face was the same color as his hair.Hermione looked him up and down. Lavender was right he did look good enough to eat.After a moment Hermione realized something was missing.

"Ron, where's the hat?" she asked.

Darn, he'd hoped she would forget about that thing. "Do I really have to wear that thing?" he responded, "it looks ridiculous!"

"Well if you hadn't spent so much time looking at Quiddich supplies we might have had more time to choose something to wear, since we didn't you are just going to have to deal with what we got.Now go get that hat.Better yet," she took her wand from her pocket, "Accio hat!"

From the boy's dorm came the hat, complete with a feather stuck in it.Neville yelped as it passed him and almost stumbled on the stairs.Without a word she placed it on Ron's head.

"I thought Maid Marian was supposed to be nice," Ron grumbled.

"I am being nice, I could have made you get that silly jester's outfit with all the bells on it and then had Colin get a picture of that to send to your brothers, I'm sure Fred and George would have loved to see that.Now let's go," Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, said goodbye to Lavender and exited the common room with Ron shuddering at the things his brothers could have said and done if Hermione's threat were a reality.

Hermione gasped as they entered the Great Hall.The teachers had outdone themselves this year.Floating candelabras illuminated the hall where the long tables had been replaced by small round tables that would seat up to six people with a large area in the center for a dancing floor, bats flew from one end of the hall to another, cobwebs floated in a nonexistent breeze elicited shrieks every once in a while from girls when they dipped unexpectedly.Interspersed with the music could be heard groans, creaks and other assorted sounds that gave the feel of a haunted house to the ball, even the ghosts seemed to have gotten into the spirit of things by holding their own party above the heads of the students.Ron and Hermione marveled at it as they walked into the Great Hall and then Neville and Parvati Patil who had chosen to attend the Halloween Ball as Romeo and Juliet diverted their attention.They very quickly got into the festivities and began enjoying themselves.

_I could always gnaw my arm off_, Harry thought as he and Pansy entered the Great Hall.He was beginning to think that he would never get his arm back.Pansy was oohing and ahing over the decorations as well as making whispered comments in his ear about this person and that.Harry ignored most of what she was saying as he scanned the hall for sight of his two best friends.He figured that if he stayed with them he would be able to last the night without killing Pansy.At least that's what he was hoping.Spotting them at last over by Neville he moved quickly to reach their table before another couple claimed the remaining two seats.He was astonished to discover Neville's date was not Ginny but Pavarati._I wonder where Ginny is then?_Harry thought.Since at his side Pansy hadn't stopped her commentary of what was going on, Harry resolved to ignore it.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked as Ginny approached.Ginny halted amazed _Wow, _she thought, _he looks great._He did too, a pair of black slacks encased his legs perfectly, a long sleeved shirt with a stand up collar showed off his broad shoulders without seeming exaggerated, and highly polished black boots were on his feet.From the shoulders up though he looked like an Artic Wolf, his gray eyes resembling a wolf's.When he turned his head you could actually see the wolf in his profile.When he smiled she saw he had also done something to his teeth extending the canines by an inch.

Finally she found her voice, "Yes I'm ready. Draco are you sure about this?I mean Ron and Harry are not going to deal very well with the fact that I'm your date."

"I'm not going to think about the Dream Team tonight Little Red, as far as I am concerned tonight they don't exist, especially since I've got the best looking girl in school for my date." As he said this he reached over and adjusted her cape so it covered her shoulders.

Ginny blushed when he said this even though she was sure he was just saying that because it was polite and for all his faults Draco did seem to have been taught manners by someone.

Draco took Ginny by the arm as they neared the Great Hall.In her other hand was a basket with flowers attached to the handle and small bundles of candy – from Honeydukes – filled it.When he'd given it to her Draco had told her that he'd found out that Muggles gave out candy to kids on Halloween._Since when does he care about things Muggles do? _She thought, _I thought he hated Muggle things._A voice interrupted her musings.

"Are you sure you don't want to close the cape more?" Draco asked.

Startled Ginny glanced at Draco's face, _that's the third time he's asked that, _then she spoke out loud, "Draco it's fine really."After a moment he nodded and they entered the Hall.Ginny watched his face for a moment and them realized, _he's jealous!That's why he keeps asking me that AND why he kept snarling at Dean._She glanced at his face again then shook her head; _no I'm just imagining things…aren't I?What was it the Hermione told me last year?? **A leopard cannot change its spots?**Maybe he's just doing this to make Ron and Harry angry. _Her heart sank inexplicably at that thought._Maybe._She let Draco guide her over to the section the Slytherins were using and help her into a seat.As the Gryffindors were on the other side of the Hall Ginny felt that she didn't need to worry about anyone making a big fuss about who had brought her to the Ball.

A/N:First many thank yous to mlpmama for allowing me to bounce some of the ideas in this chapter off of her.And many, many, many belated thank yous to StrangerWithMyFace for being my beta and bounce board all at the same time. Also I know I posted these really close to each other but the last chapter was so short that I felt bad about it, so you get two chapters. :D Now for the rest of you.

Jenaque :Um…what other story?

Mirror of Erisid~ : Here's more Draco/Ginny for you.

Thesuprememomo :Well I'm glad I could satisfy you with my humble offering.

Anakin's Angel : The last chapter was so short that you are getting your wish.

arime setta : You are my favorite repeat offender too.:D

Wouldnt U Like 2 know :Thank you for adding me to your favorites.::blush::


End file.
